


A terrifying wake up call

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Other, Witch trial au, lots of blood, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Euclase lets Lapis go out and do their nightly screeching, but it all turns to chaos when someone decides to attack them while no one was looking.





	A terrifying wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> I’m reclaiming my throne of most fics in the Hnk fandom

Euclase pulled up a chair and sat down next to the window, watching their spouse prance and scream while they were outside. They rested their chin on the palm of their hand and sighed, a small frown forming on their pale lips as they watched them have fun. Their mixed matched eyes watched them move around outside, still not understanding how they managed to get themselves caught up in this mess. 

It’s been a total of 5 years since they got married to Lapis Lazuli, and everything was fine for the first few years that they were together since they were both convicted witches and living somewhere in a place that they didn’t know too much. But, it wasn’t that long until when they settled in when their spouse started to act out and act all crazy around in public and late at night. At first, Euc would defend them and make them stop so nothing would happen to them, but now it’s just a part of their life for them to deal with. They knew that they were just having fun since they couldn’t enjoy being happy every day, but its was risky to go around at night and scream.

The people of the town somehow got used to it, but something in the bottom of their stomach told them that it was dangerous to let them continue to do this every night, but they’ve nearly tried everything. They’ve locked the doors, yelled at them to come back inside, dragged them by the ear, used threats, talked to them until they passed out, held them until they didn’t go, they've tried everything. But, no matter what they did or said, they always went back out and continued to scream and shout and ignored the consequences of what might happen. People told them to go ahead and leave them, but they couldn’t bring themselves to do that since they loved them too much to just walk out of their relationship and leave them alone.

Thankfully, they compromised on something that made them feel a bit better than before. Euc can watch Lapis from the window to make sure that nothing happened to them, and Lapis could go out and scream all they wanted to before their spouse told them to come back inside.

A sigh left Euclase’s lips as they got up from the chair, pushing it in the direction in where it belonged before they went back to the window. They watched Lapis walk back to the house with a small smile on their lips before they stopped and looked in the direction somewhere where the other couldn’t see. When blue gem disappeared, worry bubbled up as they tried to move so they can see at least some part of the other. 

They climbed onto the window sill and moved to try to try to see what the other was doing, but they could only see their shin. “Where did I put it?” Euc muttered as they left their spot and went to go find the broom. They walked all over the house and looked for it to chase someone off before they went back to the window. They moved around to see what the other was doing, but they didn’t see anything from where they were. After a while of trying to see where they were, they gave up and went to the door to check up on them. And for once, their constant worry that they felt throughout the night proved them right. 

When they opened the door, the first thing that they saw was Lapis laying on the ground with a slit in their neck. They stood there as they saw their spouse move their eyes to look at them sadly, “Babe… I messed up…”

“Wha-” Euclase mustered before they rushed over to the other, their shaking hands covering the wound and applied pressure to the bloody mess on their neck. They look around to see anyone that was walking around late at night so they could call them over to help them and hopefully save their spouse. “What happened?”

“I-”

“Shut up!”

“But I-”

“Sorry I'm freaking out.” They muttered, glancing around to see if anyone else was around once more before she glanced down at the other. They looked at the dark red liquid slip between their now-blood covered fingers and some of the liquid rolled down the column of the others neck, creating a small puddle of red clumped up dirt on the ground. Euclase looked at Lapis, who moved their head to the side to look at the empty streets, before they looked up and started to scream for help.

They tried to scream as loud as they possibly could so they could get someone’s attention, hoping that at least someone would hear them and come outside to at least see what was wrong. But, in the end, no one came out into the night and the streets were still as empty as they were before and left them feeling hopeless. Euclase found themselves starting to cry without themselves knowing when they ended up seeing no one coming out of their homes. 

They looked at their neighbors house, wondering if they had enough time to run over to get their attention. But, they lifted their hand up and saw how red their palms have become and decided that it was a terrible idea. They looked down at their spouse before they moved their eyes to look at the empty street once more. Their wet blue and white eyes looked for anyone to come out of their dark homes before they yelled for help as loudly as they could. 

There was a small pause before a voice called their name in the near distance. Euclase lifted their head to look up and noticed Alexandrite — an old friend of theirs — and practically jumped up to greet them. “Euc? What’s wrong with Lapis?”

Euclase lost their voice as they tried to form the words that they were waiting to say. “L-Lapis. Someone hurt Lapis while they were out here and-and I don’t know what to do.”

Alex somehow managed to understand the clumped up words that fell out of their mouth and nodded. The teal haired gem quickly moved to the neighbors home and knocked on the door, waiting outside for a little bit before the door opened. Euc couldn’t hear every word that they said, but they knew that it worked when both Rutile and Padparadscha came outside of their home. They were finally parted from their spouse when the doctor came to pick them up with their partner, Padpa opening the door and letting the other inside. 

The two stayed outside for a little longer before they went inside the house, the room they were in being completely silent. “I’m sorry,” Euclase muttered after a while, sniffing and wiping their wet face. 

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I woke you up, didn’t I?”

“Actually, you didn’t,” Alexandrite gave them a smile as they rested their elbows on their knees. “I woke up on my own so I just decided to go outside to get some fresh air and I heard you yelling.”

“Oh…” their eyes moved down to the ground as they stopped feeling guilty about something. They stayed like that until they felt a gentle touch on their back, looking up at the person next to them. 

“Stop worrying so much about them, you know nothing is going to happen to Lapis.”

“I know but…” Euc paused, looking at the floor as their lips curled into a frown. “They’ve always done this time after time, I’m just scared that they won’t learn their lesson this time. Or maybe-“

“They’ll stop doing things after they’ve seen your expression. I’ve known you guys for years, i doubt Lapis will try something else after this. They’ve always worried about you and I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to be normal for once.”

The multicolored gem chuckled, “you know that they’ll never be normal no matter how much they tried.''

“Ah yea, that’s one thing that I forgot about them.”

The both of them shared a small laugh before the room fell silent again, both of them not sure what to talk about next. They talked quite a bit, but neither of them knew too much about the others situations in life. Euclase was pretty sure that Alexandrite just thought that Lapis was batshit crazy and had no clue that they were just making satire jokes about their troubles. They didn’t know that they were actually convicted witches and all they knew was that they researched something. 

“How is Chrysoberyl doing?”

“They’re doing better, they’ve been getting around the house more often. I won’t let them leave the house though until I know that they’re completely okay.”

“That’s good that they’re doing better.” Euc smiled at them softly, somewhat glad that they got their mind off of their spouse. 

They talked about how Alexandrite’s partner was doing and was recovering from their illness they randomly caught before moving onto something else. It seemed like forever of them talking before the younger gem decided to get up and leave before their absence was noticed. Euclase watched them leave before they sat in silence once again and felt their stomach churn. They looked at the door that the others were behind, wanting to just take a peek in to see how they were doing. 

It was agony waiting by themselves, the longer that they were alone the more worried and sicker they got as they sat there. Luckily for them, it wasn’t much longer before the door opened and the two walked out of the room. They hopped up as quickly as they possibly could and hurried over to the pair. “How are they? Are they okay?”

“They’re fine, try not to worry too much about them,” Rutile said with a gentle smile. “It’s probably best if you don’t go to work for a while so they can have someone to look after them.”

“Okay, I’ll do that, thank you.” Euclase spoke quickly before they darted past them and into their room so they can see their partner. They got onto their knees the moment they were by their side, grasping their hand tightly and gently kissing their fingers. 

“I’m fine babe, don’t worry about me.”

“You say that but you’ll go off and do something else when you feel okay.”

Lapis let out a course chuckle, their shaky fingers intertwining with theirs as their eyes moved to look at them. Their chest rose with a heavy sigh, falling silent as their blue eyes looked at the dimly lit ceiling above them. “Babe, I’m-“

“Please don’t do anything like that again, I don’t want you to get hurt again. I can’t stand you seeing you like and I don’t want to see you suffer like that.” Euclase pleaded, the grip on their hand tightened as tears filled their eyes once again. 

The blue gem moved their head before they let out a gasp of pain, staying in one place for a couple minutes. Once they felt comfortable, they let out a groan before they rolled onto their side and gave them a gentle smile. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Lapis Lazuli brought their hand to their lips. “I’ll stop being a crazy person and embarrassing you at every chance I get.”

“Mmm, I’m glad I can finally show you off to people without having people think I married a demon.”

“I mean, I’m not dead yet so you might as well say you married a demon regardless.”

Euclase let out a laugh, scooting closer and giving them a soft kiss with their lips curves in a smile. “No, you’re too pretty to be a demon, you’re more like a witch to me.”

“Mmm, that’s probably because the both witches.”

“Yea, that’s probably it.” The two shared one last laugh before they gave each other yet another kiss. 


End file.
